The Solangelo Alphabet
by Yeetkoter1
Summary: An Alphabet of solangelo one-shots. I will write whenever the muse hits me. It is harder than I thought lol.
1. Authors note

Notes from author.

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know how this works. I upload a chapter every day till I am at z then I will just begin at a new one! If you find mistakes or have tips feel free to write a review. This is my first Fanfic so it will not be a perfect masterpiece but I will try!


	2. A is for Apollo(He is happy for them)

A is for Apollo (He is happy for them)

Apollo's POV

Well, it would be a very good day to visit my kids I thought. I just finished writing a new song with Imagine Dragons so I thought I could take a little break to visit my kids. I grabbed the sun chariot and raced to camp Half-Blood. After some hysteria, because yeah it isn't a very normal when a god arrives. I walked casually to the Apollo cabin to visit my kids one on one. I was thinking who I should visit first and I thought well why don't I visit my favourite camp counsellor Will Solace! I maybe give him some tips about healing I asked Kayla where I could find him. She said, "O he is in his room" and ran off. Well, that's weird I thought. I walked to his room and opened the door. Man o man I wished I knocked.

I saw two boys shirtless making out. one pinned against the wall and definitely very in love with each other. I identified the boys as my kid Will but the other kinda hurt my head. Black hair black pants….. O wait there is only one kid in the camp that wears black jeans. Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. "DAD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"Will yelled. And directly shut his mouth because he knew scolding a god is the best way to a quick death. Than Nico shadow travelled them both away. Probably out of panic, because if you were in his shoes. A god arrives at the scene of you kissing a guy shirtless and the god is his dad. Yeah, you would run too. I ran and grabbed the chariot."Were are you going?" Kayla asked. "I am going to find your brother,"I lifted of in search of the two a few minutes I could see two very clear silouettes in the distance. I landed next to them and jumped out of the chariot. I asked them "What in Hades name is going on?"Well," Will stuttered "He is my boyfriend,"What? You had a relationship without telling me? For how long?"two years…." Wil stuttered "I thought you would be mad…. "Man the opposite! You know I'm bisexual right? I have had let's see about 40 mortal girlfriend and 20 mortal boyfriends? I just wished u had told me sooner!"Well, that's a relief," Nico said and we all hugged. "And now get some shirts on!" I said. "On it," Will said while holding Nico's hand. Then they ran off.


	3. B is for Books(Will needs a break)

Books (Will needs a break)

NPOV

I heard a scream coming from the Apollo cabin. I was walking past the Apollo cabin to check up on Will because I haven't seen him in days. So I ran into the cabin. I saw a lot of Apollo campers in a panic too. "I think it came from Wills's room!"Kayla said, "I will look!" I said and ran upstairs. Will has a privet room upstairs where he stores all his medical documents. I opened the door and saw a hell of a mess. Will was laying under a bookcase that fell on top of him. He was trying to push it over, but that is one of Will's weaknesses. He was a great healer but he wasn't that strong. I ran over to him "Will! What did you do?" I asked a little bit too loud because Kayla and Austin came in running too "Will I think you messed up." Austin said "I do not know what happened Valdez makes all the bookshelves with magnets so they do not fall! I think he may press a button or something that made this one fall. Will said, "Austin get Valdez here!"Ok on it" Austin said and he ran off to find Leo. "We need to get that thing of Will!" I said, "before it breaks his spine or something!" I squatted next to Will and tried to lift the shelf but it was surprisingly heavy. "Kayla! Come help I am not letting my boyfriend die to a bookshelf!" Kayla ran to me and we tried again with no success. "Is there no way we can help?" I asked Will who knew that dam shelf better than me" I do not think so. Valdez made that shelve that it could only move if he pressed a button disabling the magnets. Making it possible for me to store a lot of stuff up there without topping it over."Well then I think we have to wait," I said and kissed him of the cheek. Kayla did what all good siblings do when the boyfriend of your brother kisses him she looked away and ran. Screaming an excuse to get out. Will burst out laughing but that hurt him. Because guys I can give you a tip. Never move if you get under a bookshelf or a statue of Hera, Etc. IT WILL HURT YOU A LOT. Than Austin blasted in with Leo running behind him. I almost snapped at Leo because even if it was a mistake he hurt Will and I swore that I would never let someone hurt my Will. "Ok, Valdez," I gnarled "get Will out of there or I swear I will kill you!" "C'mon Nico calm down," Will said from under the bookshelves. He then let out a scream in agony."Will do not talk any more till we get this thing off you! You are only hurting yourself!" Will nodded slightly. "Okay okay, do not worry I have a plan!" Leo said pulling out a strange machine, but who am I to judge all his things are strange! "This is a magnet deactivator. I will press this button and we should be able to lift the bookshelves," he pressed the button and I almost sprinted to the bookshelf and lifted it. Will was finally free. Kayla directly took him to the infantry to look with some other Apollo campers if there was damage. It took them an hour to come back with Will. "He had 4 broken bones but we fixed it! There is not permanent damage at all!"Kayla said. "Well, Will you are not getting close to bookshelves for the rest of your life." I said "I think I am not sad about that," Will said Then he kissed me and all the Apollo campers ran away with another excuse or something. Ha people these days!

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! And a shoutout to FutureFamousAuthor108 for giving the first review! Till tomorrow(sorry if it wasn't cute enough I needed one rescue mission even if it was from under a bookshelf 😊)


	4. C is for cameras(Hephaestus!)

C is for Cameras (Hephaestus!)

WPOV

I and Nico were walking through camp half-blood on a nice sunny day. We were having a lot of fun till Nico noticed something "Will?" he said "Yeah" That one fly has been following us for our whole walk."Nico, it's just a fly it cannot hurt you!"Just to be sure..." He said getting a jar out of his back and catching the fly. He then proceeded to throw some powder over it. "Nico, what is your dad's name are you doing to that fly?" I asked "Checking if it is not… AHA," he said after the powder disintegrated the fly and left a tiny camera I" knew it!" What is that"! I yelled, "I think someone tried to spy on us."O I am going to kill Jason! He said he had stopped with this bullshit!" I said. I was almost ready to run to the Zeus cabin. "Will stop!"Jason is way to dumb to use such advanced technology. So it's Valdez or some of the gods." Gods."I think so," he said, "But why like c'mon!" I said. "You know that one time Apollo said they had a program on Hephaestus tv about couples and that one with Percy was the best season." You don't mean..."I think so. Let's go to Chiron. As far as I know is he the only one with Hephautus tv."Sounds like a plan." then we ran off to the big house.

"Chiron!" I yelled "Well good day Will and Nico! What can I do for you both?" The centaur asked. "Can we get on god youtube to check something personal?" I asked "Sure! But if you see something you need to talk about don't hesitate to talk to me!" He said while giving us the tablet. We directly went on youtube. (the god version was still called youtube just connected to different wifi) and googled "Solangelo" and we saw it. around 5 episodes totally dedicated to us doing couple stuff. "Should we watch one?" Nico said. "Well sure," we clicked on one of them. It was wat we expected. Us doing cute couple stuff and Apollo and Hades commenting. It was a little bit embarrassing because Apollo was like the mother squealing at everything and Hades looking like he just wanted to leave. Nico turns off the video. "Well, we have been filmed all along!" It is not that bad and besides now that camera is gone we have total privacy." I said. "Yup, total privacy." Then he grabbed me and proceeded to kiss me.

Meanwhile at Olympus.

"Aaaaah!" Apollo said "So cute!" Hrrrgggg." Hades said, "That is the 19th time this week!" Do you seriously count that stuff?"hmmm" Hades blushed "Maybe?" HAHAHA, this is the 19 time you blushed in your life uncle!"Apollo said laughing. And cut!" Hephaestus said. "This is gonna get so many likes on youtube!"

Hey guys thanks for reading! Till next time!


	5. D is for dinner(Please help)

D is for Dinner(help please)

NPOV

I and Will were driving to Will's mother's home. I was very nervous because this is the first time I was going to see Wills's mom."Will. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if she doesn't like me? Or she thinks…" Nico! C'mon! My mother is the kind of person that loves everyone we are just gonna have a nice dinner and introduce you to her." Ok. If you say so." After a few minutes, we arrived at her house. Wills mom had a small apartment in Brooklyn. We took the lift to the fifth floor and knocked on her door. The door opened. "Hey Will!" She said. "Hey, mom!" I am so happy to see you again! And who is this fine gentleman you brought over? One of you're siblings?" Well, mom uhmmmm. Let's go inside so we can explain." Will said. We all went inside and we sat down on a soft yellow couch."Well, mom. This is Nico." Hi" I said "O hi Nico! But Will why did you bring him?" Well, mom because he is my… boyfriend?" She jumped up from her chair" What?!" I was so afraid that she was going to kick me out of her house."He is so sweet! I am so happy for you both!" I blew out a big sigh of relief." Nico is happy about that!" Will said laughing."Let's discuss this further at dinner!" She said guiding them to the dinner table. I grabbed Wills hand. He blushed a little because this was the first sign of affection I showed today because I was so nervous for this moment. We both sat down at the dinner table. I did not know what to say I was shocked someone could approve of something so fast."I have some pasta" She said. A few minutes later they were all laughing having a good time."Ma'am. This is some seriously good pasta! And I am Italian!" No problem Nico! And its Naomi."I am so happy you are getting along so well!"Will said. After a few hours of talking Nico and Will left his mom's house. "Will, Your mom is so nice!" Well, this is the first time you said that about someone on the first meeting!" We both laughed. "Let's get back to camp," I said" Good idea"

Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday! Was sick. Hope you enjoyed the story!


	6. E is for Everyone(JASON GET OUT!)

Annabeth's POV

We were all standing in the Aphrodite cabin. We were in a meeting for the dumbest reason ever: To spy on Nico and Will. I do not know why I came. I mean this is just a waste of time. And some serious privacy violations. But when Jason gets into something… yeah, you cannot stop him. So there we are Percy, Jason, Me and about all of the aphrodite campers, plus some Apollo ones. Jason stood up"I hereby declare the meeting open! Questions can be asked now." Why are we doing this?" I asked. "Well, Ummm. Making sure everything goes okay!" I did not think that was a valid reason, but I came so now I could not go back."Okay" More questions?" Yeah, I have one!" one of the Apollo campers asked." When will we do this and how do we make sure we are not seen? "That is simple. Their date is tonight at the boathouse. So after this meeting, we will go to the boathouse and we will go sit in the trees. Understood?" Yes," we all said."Let's go then!" then we all walked out of the cabin. To the boathouse.

Wills POV.

I walked down to the boathouse. It was almost dark making it a bit creepy looking. But how darker how better, because I was not letting that dam son of Zeus ruin a date again."Hey" Nico said "Hi" I hope this one goes better than the last time" Yeah that was like the most annoying thing ever!" Yeah I mean can they just stop with that TASTE THE RAINBOW prank?" Yeah too many skittles, but I have to confess it is pretty funny." Yeah, but have you ever tried getting rainbow glitter out of your black sweatpants? It is horrible!"I know, but I have you ever asked where they get all that rainbow stuff?" I do not know. It just looks like they have an endless supply of that crap!" We both started laughing. I heard some cracking coming from the woods."That is weird," Nico said."It is probably just some owls.,"Then someone fell out of the tree."Jason! Are you there again?" Nico screamed "Maybe?" Gods dam it!" I said."Is it your life job to ruin every date, Jason?" What? There are about 30 people in that tree over there!"So you made it your mission to get a whole team to spy on us?"Yes."Do not say you have..." At that moment we heard a loud omnious voice say" Taste the rainbow" Gods he had..."Nico said.

Thank yall for reading! Sorry, it took so long to write this one!


End file.
